Washingtonism
'''Washingtonism '''is a religion based on the worship of and the following of the life and deeds of George Washington, as well as of the Founding Fathers. Washingtonists may believe in God the Creator, or believe in several Deities such as the Roman Gods and Goddesses. Belief in either God or Gods is determined by individual preference. George Washington is worshiped as the American Christ, as revealed in the Apotheosis of Washington. The Washingtonism religious group/religion was founded in 2014. The facebook page of Washingtonism can be found here: https://www.facebook.com/TheAmericanChristGeorgeWashington/ Philosophy and teachings: Teachings, philosophy, and guidance are based on the idealization and exaltation of the Founders' ideas of Liberty, their writings, and their political and philosophical theology, as well as from other people and faith sources(Omnism). Part of the ideology of Washingtonism is Americanism, also known as Ceremonial Deism, which is "patriotic faith" or "religious patriotism". Basic beliefs of Washingtonism: George Washington is glorified as the American Christ figure as symbolized in the Apotheosis of Washington + Omnism + Deism + Americanism + ancestor worship(worshiping the Founding Fathers as sacred ancestor spirits) + following the wisdom of the Founders, of other people and philosophies + religious freedom for all and acceptance/open-mindedness + reverence for and exaltation of the American Bill of Rights + eclectic spirituality/wisdom + general Theism + be kind to others + Theistic Evolution(belief that God guided evolution to create humans) + belief in an afterlife and reincarnation + Balance between religious belief and acceptance of scientific knowledge + positive spirituality + religious patriotism + importance of scientific knowledge/literacy + awareness of being connected with the Universe and God. These things all together sum up the philosophy/theology/world view of Washingtonism. Belief that he is truly the American Christ and America's true Christ, as revealed in the Apotheosis of Washington Belief that he is worthy Belief that he is now our Christ figure in heaven watching over Americans Belief that the Founding Fathers' wisdom and Bill of Rights are infallible Belief that miracles happened by Washington winning the Revolution and not getting injured in battle Belief that a spark of God is in all things, including the Founding Fathers and George Washington, which is the explanation for his Christ-like and Godly character and for the fact that he never got injured in battle Belief that there was a heavenly force guiding George Washington and the Founders Belief that he is part of God and that he is partly divine Belief that he became Spirit when his body died and that he is part of God and joined with him in heaven Belief that he and the Founders answer prayers and that his patriotic Spirit can guide our lives and our country as Americans, bestowing blessings, good luck, and positive favors upon us Reverence for and trust in him Belief that the Constitution is sacred and holy or should be treated as holy Other beliefs: Belief in the semi-divinity of the Founding Fathers' spirits and the Spirit of George Washington, similar to kami spirits in Japanese Shintoism. George Washington is worshiped as a kami spirit/deity in Hawaii. God: Belief in God or Gods and Goddesses, depending on personal preference. Washingtonism can be both monotheistic and polytheistic, depending on what you believe.Also, the Founding Fathers are worshiped as demi-gods/sacred spirits. Sacred scripture: The Constitution, Declaration, the Founding Fathers' writings including the Federalist Papers, Franklin's 13 Virtues, and the seeking of spiritual knowledge and guidance from a variety of sources, including but not limited to: other famous or wise people, and the various faiths, including the majority and minority ones. Ritual Items used in Washingtonism: prayer and communication with the Founding Fathers, holy water, prayer beads, altar table, candles or incense, ringing bell, Founders’ writings and sacred patriotic documents, yoga mat or prayer/meditation rug, the Bill of Rights, the Declaration (scroll version or booklet version), images of George Washington, the Founding Fathers, Statue of Liberty, Goddess Liberty/Columbia, Washington Monument, and Apotheosis of Washington, patriotic Leis, prayer beads to be hung over your picture frames, an offering plate or cup, jar of quotes to live by daily or weekly, the Federalist Papers, a small flag that can sit in a cup or a flag hanging above the altar. Category:Religions